zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman/Part 2
So, we've rescued a princess who seems to have no personality. Yet she's way more attractive than she'll ever be in the upcoming installments of this series. What should we do? That doesn't look like an oriental shelf to me Well, one great way to start is by going back the way you came. When you reach the pits you'll start to notice that the Hyrule Guards are back. Kill them the way you have been. When you reach the first floor, you can choose which way you want to go. Go either way and you'll be back in the front lobby of the castle. Princess Zelda will tell you there's a passageway to the Sanctuary in the Throne Room, which is on the second floor. So go up there! You'll see two blue Guards here. Kill them if you want; it's not mandatory. Also, if you want, you can use your Sword to destroy all the curtains in the room and watch Zelda not complain (no, this isn't Link's Awakening where Marin complained every time you did something like that). Keep going north until you reach the throne. Zelda will point out an "oriental shelf," which is the thing at the back of the Throne Room. Go to the left and push it with Zelda. It'll open up a new door. Make sure you're ready to go on because you won't be able to come back here when you go through. But there's nothing you can do to prepare considering you're in a damn dungeon, so just go on in! I can't think of a decent title to describe this place, so let's just call it the Dark place Heh. Yeah. Anyway, the first thing you'll notice is it's pitch black and you can only see a little bit in front of you. The only way to make the room light up is to light the torches using your Lamp. There are three of them and they look like empty fire pits or something to that effect. There are also Rats in here, and you can kill them with one swing of your sword. They drop a lot of Rupees when they die, so be sure to cash in! Many of the pots in here hold Magic Jars so you can refill your Magic Meter and use your Lamp more. Anyway, you want to head to the northeast corner of this room, where you'll find a flight of stairs to go down. In the next room, you'll see a lot of Snakes. These things are aggressive and they actually take two hits to kill. If you're having trouble, use your Boomerang to stun them. Light the torches if you're having trouble seeing. Anyway, head west to find another staircase leading down. You're back in the basement. There are more Snakes here, as well as a new enemy: the Keese. This is a blue bat that you can kill with one hit from your Boomerang which makes it very weak. Now, you want to go east when you get to the crossroads to find a chest with a Small Key inside. Use the key to unlock the door to the north. In the next room, Zelda will tell you that after you cross these sewers you will be very close to the Sanctuary. There are a lot of rats in this room, so kill them all for lots of Rupees. Go to the left into the next room. There are more bats and Keese here. You can kill them if you want. There's also a rare Recovery Heart in one of the pots if the Snakes were banging you up. So get that and go through the northwest door. Here, kill the Keese and the Rats. One of the Rats holds a Small Key, which you need to open the northeast door. Finally! Some light! Yep, the dark tunnel is over now. Anyway there are more Rats and Keese here, and one of the Rats should have a red Rupee, which is worth a whopping 20 Rupees! Anyway, at the north end of this room you'll find some blocks. Now, you can move some blocks; and you can't move others. Those you can move, you can only move once. So you have to be very careful about how you solve block puzzles. Push the one block you can push up, and go up the stairs back to the first floor. Here, kill the Rats and go into the room to the south. You're one room away from the Sanctuary! Kill the rats, and Zelda will tell you that you have to pull a lever to open the door. And you have to pull the one on the right. To pull it, approach it, press A, and pull back on the Control Pad. The door will open. Make sure you don't pull the one on the left though, unless you like being bitten by about 48 Snakes. Anyway, go through the door and into the Sanctuary. You're safe! Zelda will tell the Sage who runs the Sanctuary about Link and how he saved her. Zelda then says that she thinks Link can defeat Agahnim and restore peace to Hyrule. But the Sage says Link can't just run around killing Agahnim. The only weapon that can kill him is the legendary Master Sword, which sleeps in the Lost Woods. He'll tell you to go visit Sahasrahla, the elder of Kakariko Village to learn more, and will mark his house on your map. Open the chest in the room to get a brand new Heart Container, increasing your total to four. Now, exit the Sanctuary. You're back outside! And it stopped raining! Now we can do whatever we want. A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman 2